


Defining "Them"

by LilBooklet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, relationship progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooklet/pseuds/LilBooklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six words that describe the progression of the relationship between Sherlock and John.  One that doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining "Them"

There were words for what Sherlock Holmes and John Watson had together.  “Unexpected”, of course, would probably be the first to come to mind.  No one- no, not either of their siblings, nor even the man who introduced them- could have guessed that the eccentric, self-diagnosed sociopath and the kind, unassuming doctor would hit it off, much less move in together less than 48 hours after meeting. 

“Exciting” fit their life together too, for there was nothing that got their blood pumping or their adrenaline rushing more than the thrill of solving a case or the act of chasing criminals down the streets and back alleys of London. 

“Heart-stopping” was a term both men would use, but both would apply to different things.  To John, it was appropriate to their most dangerous cases and for seeing Sherlock on the wrong end of a weapon.  Sherlock, on the other hand, would apply it to one thing, and one thing only: a single, unguarded moment after a successful case, laughter cut off by a sudden crashing together of lips.  Later, neither would be able to recall who initiated it, only that it was Sherlock who pulled away first, Sherlock who turned without a word and left John in the hallway alone. 

“Fine”, then.  A simple word, repeated many times during the conversation John eventually forced upon his best friend.  A simple word with many meanings, a brilliant puzzle to Sherlock’s ever curious, ever questing mind. 

“Rough”: a word that could be applied at some point during the course of any relationship, theirs being no exception.  There were still brisk walks inspired by one too many heads in the fridge, still abuse of a violin during the frustrating times between cases.  “Rough”, too, for their first night, which left in its wake a broken lamp, a ripped shirt, a purple bruise on a pale foot and bleeding lines down a tanned back. 

“Gentle”, though- “gentle” was a word which had no place in this, not with them.  Demonstrations of affection were kiss-swollen lips and bruises on hip-bones.  The good doctor was known to pull out a fair few of Sherlock's hairs in the heat of the moment.  The detective was known to draw blood on occasion when he felt a kiss had been too long in coming. 

No.  “Gentle” certainly couldn’t apply to them.  Even on the occasions when Sherlock collapsed into his bed from exhaustion and John collapsed right beside him, there was nothing gentle about it.  Sherlock's light snoring would start almost immediately, as John tossed and turned in what little space was left him by his sprawling companion.  Finally, John would throw himself onto his stomach, rearrange Sherlock's arm for use as a pillow and sling his own arm heavily over the bony body next to him. 

No, theirs was not a relationship which the word “gentle” would ever be used to describe.

 

“Love”, though... "Love" might just be applicable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock & co. don't belong to me. Obviously.
> 
> This started as an idea after reading one too many (to my mind) OOC terms of endearment between these two but actually started being written out after 21 hours with no sleep. Also, this hasn't been looked over by anyone but me, so I apologize for any grammatical errors or obvious Americanisms. 
> 
> (oh- first time writing Sherlock *and* first time posting here O.o )


End file.
